What We Call Home
by TotallyInconspicuous
Summary: "He means nothing to me. He's just my stress reliever, really." Elsword had ran away. And Raven happened to cross paths with him. Due to Raven's kindness and pity, Elsword begins to crash Raven's place. However, Elsword has his dark secrets. He's not what he seems to be. How will Raven be able to deal with him? Or will Elsword leave him just like he did previously?
1. Chapter 1

"He means nothing to me. He's just my stress reliever, really."

Elsword had ran away. And Raven happened to cross paths with him. Due to Raven's kindness and pity, Elsword begins to crash Raven's place. As time goes on, secrets are revealed and things start to change. But will Elsword stay this way? Or will he leave Raven just like he did previously?

Raven x Elsword (RF x RS)

 _R-18 for violence, many uses of swears, and sexual content._

:.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.:

 **1:00 AM**

 _Somewhere in a park, a boy is curled up on a bench…_

"Shit, it's so fucking cold," Elsword cups his hands in the attempts to stay warm, but to no avail.

Elsword sighs and rubs his arms with his cold hands. He wasn't wearing much, only a loose grey T-shirt, baggy shorts, and some run-down pair of sneakers. They weren't very clean either.

Elsword knew what he was getting into by running away in the first place. It meant losing a roof over his head and warm food that was given to him. But then again, it's better this way, isn't it? Elsword stared straight at the dirty gravel on the ground and continued to huddle even tighter.

"I might as well freeze myself to death. It'd be pathetic if I went back," Elsword scoffed and uncurled.

As his eyes restlessly stared into nothingness, he felt another presence. He turned his head and he noticed another man. Elsword's vision was getting hazy, but was able to recognize that it wasn't the man he was running from. He was coming closer, but the last of Elsword's energy was used up. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

"This is it", Elsword thought… and then his mind went blank.

:.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.:

 _The very next morning…_

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Surprised, Elsword's eyes shot up, quickly rising from the warm bed that he was laying in. For that instance, he thought he had arrived in heaven. However, looking around, only regular house furnitures and decors surrounded the place. And sitting next to the redhead was a tall black-haired man. He looked fairly young, his hair was spiky with streaks of white, and his golden eyes glared into the boy's own crimson eyes.

"Geez, you don't needa examine the room like I'm some kind of murderer," the man shook his head slightly.

Elsword snapped out of his trance. "Oh sorry. Uh.. Cause I guess I thought I was in heaven or something," he replied nervously.

The man gave him a bewildered look.

"Er well.. I found you on a park bench for starters. You looked like you were dying, so I brought you to my place. And well, here you are now, if that refreshes your memory or anything."

"I do recall that, thanks," Elsword smiled and nodded his head.

"Actually, what were you doing out there in the freezing cold?"

Elsword's smile froze. His mind went blank for a second. The voices of _that_ man resonated in his head. " _You're just a stress reliever… Meant nothing to me."_ Just hearing those words sent shivers down Elsword's neck. The boy clutched the sheets tightly in frustration.

He didn't want to mention everything he's been through. There's too much to be said. What's the point to telling his life story anyways? Not to mention, to a stranger too!

The man seemed to notice the redhead's uneasiness when he asked that question.

"Never mind that, actually. My name is Raven. And yours?"

"Oh uh.. My name is Elsword," as his face suddenly brightened up. "I really appreciate your help, Raven."

"It's all good. But I suppose you're going to make your leave and go home now, huh?"

"Oh nah, I don't have a home-," Elsword paused.

Raven gave him the bewildered look again. "Wait what?"

" _Shit,"_ Elsword thought.

"Uhm, long story short; I've ran away from my home due to circumstances," the redhead said and shrugged, trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"I can't let you go back out there now; it's too dangerous for you."

"Well it's already been about 5 days of being homeless. I can manage somehow, I guess."

"After seeing you on the verge of death, do you think that's enough to convince me you can live on your own?"

Elsword had to agree, the guy did have a point.

"You have a point, but I don't expect myself to burden you, especially that I only met you just now."

Raven shook his head. "I'm not sure, but a part of me tells me that I'm not going to regret anything if you stay with me. You're probably different than most of the people that stays with me." Raven said with a tone of persuasion.

The redhead chuckled at the man's thought. It sounded silly to the boy. "Sounds like you're trying to be corny and protective at the same time." Elsword bursted into laughter, almost seeming like he was insane. "I don't mind staying with you under this very roof, however, you probably _will_ regret having me over here," Elsword said in a different tone of voice. It sounded a bit dark when he talked.

Raven's golden eyes stared in his. "What makes you say that?"

"You'll see," Elsword leaned in, making a small gap between their lips. Raven could feel the boy's raspy hot breaths.

"First of all, I'm gay."

Raven's face flinched slightly. He hesitated to say anything. Elsword's face seem to fall a bit grim when he said that.

"I look like it, but I'm not a sweet little boy. My body has been violated, but I can't help but to want _more_."

The redhead pulled the man closer, whispering the words into his ears. Raven shivered a bit, tempting to do something at that moment. " _Is this boy… making a move on me?"_

"But… I can't manage much by myself, so seriously speaking: I can't really help you with housework or anything."

Elsword pulled away and yawned. The redhead's attitude seem to return to normal. He then noticed that Raven seemed a bit red, silenced due to the boy's weird actions.

"Sorry, um. I didn't mean to make you awkward or anything," Elsword insisted. "Force of habit, I guess."

For a few moments, it was silent.

"N-Not that I mind any of that, I just want you to stay over with me," Raven said to break the silence.

"Mmm.. I'm glad you accept my conditions. _But_ at the very least, let me do _something_ in return."

Raven hesitated to question what it was. "What is it..?"

Elsword perked up and licked his lips. His face returned to a grim lewd expression.

" _Since you're letting me stay with you, feel free to do what you want with my body_."

:.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.:

 **A/N:** Gosh I'm making Elsword look like a huge slut ;v; it's part of the story line this way. Sorry for all the OOCs and the lengthy adjectives. I just wanted to make a decent yaoi fanfic. This is my first fanfic so have mercy on me. /O/ There'll be action in future chapters in case you're wondering :^D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is going to be pretty dark.

:.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.:

 **8:00 AM**

"Thanks for the breakfast!" Elsword cheered.

He dug into the bowl of rice and curry, almost choking himself at one point. Raven just observed the hungry fellow as he gobbled up his second bowl in a flat second. Elsword was too busy occupying himself with whatever food was on the table.

" _He's obviously enjoying this too much. How can this kid already forget what he said this morning…_ " Raven thought to himself, still watching the redhead choking himself. He can't seem to shake off the things Elsword said earlier in the morning. The chilly hot whispers that wavered into his ears… and the smooth rounded lips that smirked a dirty look. But the dark eyes that glared listlessly into his own…

"Hey Raven."

Raven snapped out of his intense staring trance, being startled due to the abrupt break of silence. Again, he gave Elsword his usual bewildered look. Elsword just returned a puzzled look at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, let's be honest, Raven. Why are you so persistent to let me freeload you? I'm just some guy you found on the street. Why do you even bother?" Elsword asked as he continued to munch on the food.

Now Raven had to think to himself for a moment. Why the hell _did_ he try so hard to make this boy stay? Well of course, he doesn't even know the redhead that much at all. Out of all the homeless people stranded on the streets, why did he choose to help Elsword? It looked like he _did_ need the help, but to let him stay here? C'mon Raven, what were you thinking?

"I guess.. I felt this huge pity bomb that dropped on me the moment that I laid eyes on you that night," Raven sighed and shrugged. "Then knowing you had nowhere else to go, I'd feel guilty letting someone as little as you die out there."

Elsword finished chewing. Then he chuckled, "I'm only 18."

Raven flinched. "Whoa wait- then you're only a couple of years apart from me. I'm only 25."

"'Only a couple of years apart', yeah right," Elsword just grinned and kept chuckling.

"Oh shut up, you," Raven scoffed.

Then silence fell upon them again. The boy continued to eat, but more mannerly this time. What was only 5 minutes felt like hours.

" _God damn, it's so fucking awkward,"_ Raven thought.

The man could only look at the boy eat. There were so many things he doesn't even know about him. _How did he end up on the streets? Where's his family? What's his story? Actually, who is he exactly? More importantly, why is he seducing me?_

Elsword could notice the man's pensive trance again.

"Is there something you want to know?" Elsword asked and kept chewing.

Again, being surprised, Raven faltered backwards.

"I bet you're wondering who I am, huh," Elsword continued to munch, staring down at the table.

Raven stayed silent.

" _How'd he know I was thinking about that.."_

"Well since I'll be living with you for a while, and with that weird shit I told you this morning, AND for this delicious food that you made, I guess you deserve a good explanation," Elsword shrugged and set down the bowl.

Raven nodded slightly. "Uh, that'll be great I guess.."

"Well anyways, when I was a kid, my parents had a divorce. My dad was too obsessed with work, so my mother eventually got sick it. After that, they both disowned us. My sister was the one to take care of me. However, she couldn't make enough money to support the both of us. So she resorted to prostitution.

"Eventually, she couldn't handle daily sex, so that fucking bitch shoved _me_ into selling my body to fucking strangers. Even then, we barely had enough money racked up to live in a house.

"Then one day, that sister of mine left me. She eloped with some guy, though I'm pretty sure they're not gonna last very long, haha," Elsword casually laughed, acting like his story was just a joke.

"Though, by then, I was already 15. So what? That's like, 5 years of being a slut? Pffft. I wasn't even gay to start with, heh," the boy just laughed at that petty thought.

Raven could only pity the boy even more. Just hearing his story made his heart cringe.

" _How could he be taking this so lightly? Calling his sister a bitch..that's kinda off but I guess she deserves it.. God his life sounds so bad."_

"So how'd you make it for the past year..?" Raven could only ask.

"Oh yeah, I was getting to that part," the redhead smiled.

"That bitch was only good for one thing, and it was that she had 'connections'. Before she left, she did a favor and left behind one contact. It wasn't her's, but some guy that she probably slept with before. The card basically told me to ask the guy if I could stay with him; which I eventually did the next day.

"So for an entire year, I stayed with that guy. But shit went down a week ago, so I ran away. And well, here I am now. Just told you my life story for the most part," Elsword chuckled and grinned again. "This must be pretty fucked up."

"... I'm sorry, Elsword." Raven sighed. "Sorry for the shit you've been through. I know I'm just a stranger to you, but just know I'll support you, alright?"

Raven got up from his chair, and walked towards the boy. Elsword was pulled onto his feet, and felt a sense of warmth. The man was hugging him, clutching the redhead close to his chest. Raven just patted and rubbed the boy's back.

"U-um… Raven, what are you doing..? Are you already making a move on me-" The boy could only stutter.

"Just thought I could give you a good big hug," Raven said, ruffling Elsword's silky hair.

"..I'm not a little kid, dummy," the boy pouted.

Raven probably didn't notice it, but the boy seemed to return a small embrace back.

"Thanks for the food, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem."

:.=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=.:

 **A/N:** Sorry for the month wait ;v; I feel like the story is too fast-paced. And I'm sorry if any of you guys weren't expecting such a dark story line. OTL I'd probably make a cutesy one when I finish this story. Next chapter will probably be about who Raven is and stuff. Then the story will progress. /o/ Thanks guys for continuing to read this. Love y'all !

P.S.: Somewhere by the end of the story, I'll make an extra chapter, going in depth of Elsword's past in his POV. u I wonder who's that "guy" that he was staying with /sarcastic laugh


End file.
